Eyes Off
by shizufranch
Summary: ¿Como reaccionarias si perdieras todo de pronto? ¿Que se sentiría cogerle fobia a la sangre hasta ni siquiera poder verla? ¿Y si cada vez que te desmayas te vuelves otra persona? Bueno, Mably Rose esta a punto de experimentar y descubrir que el planeta no solo tiene humanos sino Demonios y Muchas cosas mas. Shizufranch, Franchrose, Shizukasama. (Otros users)
1. Darkness (parte I)

**Capitulo 1: The Darkness part 1.**

Mably:

Preparando un pastel de tres leches escuchaba desde la cocina el bullicio del local, el cual hoy estaba descomunalmente lleno. Lo que significaba: Mas trabajo y mas propina.

"_**Precalienta el horno a 175 °C. Engrasa y enharina un molde de pastel cuadrado.**_

_**Bate el azúcar y la mantequilla en un tazón grande hasta tener acremar. Agrega de una por una las yemas de huevo, batiendo bien después de cada adición. Incorpora la vainilla. Cierne juntos el harina y el polvo para hornear. Agrega estos polvos al tazón, alternando con la leche y batiendo bien después de cada adición".**_

Todo a la vez de un lado otro, ya parezco pulpo.

Pero con este vestido todo se me dificulta, también deberían de hacer vestidos mas cortos para chicas como yo, de 19 años, pero no, solo las niñitas pueden usarlos ya que al ser menores no se considera vulgar.

Aunque mi vestido en si sea una colección de telas cocidas, se puede decir que es un harapo-es lo que varias mujeres de alta sociedad me han dicho-.

"_**En un tazón de vidrio o metal, bate las claras de huevo junto con la crema tártara hasta que se formen picos firmes. Envuelve cuidadosamente las claras en la mezcla del pastel, utilizando una espátula flexible. Vierte la mezcla uniformemente sobre el pastel engrasado.**_

_**Hornea de veinticinco a treinta minutos, o hasta que al insertar un palillo en el centro del pan, éste salga limpio. Saca del horno y deja enfriar".**_

Por otro lado me da igual, ellas andan con demasiados accesorios y a mi no me gusta parecer arbolito de navidad en la cocina, no quisiera imaginarme que si mi sueldo alcanzara para comprarme un vestido "aceptable" por así decirlo. Lo que pasaría si pasara por el horno con semejante vestido parecido a un bizcocho.

"_**En un tazón pequeño, mezcla las dos tazas de crema para batir y las leches evaporada y condensada. Vierte la mezcla sobre el pastel hasta que éste no pueda absorber más. Probablemente te sobrará un poco, pero es normal**_

_**Bate la crema y el azúcar y unta sobre el pastel. Refrigera hasta servir. Si lo deseas, puedes poner un poco de la mezcla de leche restante sobre los platos individuales antes de servir el pastel".**_

-Señorita Mably, otra batida de naranja y leche a la mesa siete, y lleve el postre de tres leches a la mesa numero cinco –alzo la vista buscando la voz que me dictaba los pedidos y me encuentro a mi jefe. Un hombre de mediana edad, calvo, de corbata, saco informal y pantalones del mismo estilo, que me miraba mientras hacia la dichosa batida de naranja del nuevo pedido.

\- Como desee- respondí cansada pero sonriendo, me dolían los brazos de tanto batir, picar o cortar. Pero el cliente que llena mi bolsillo de monedas no le importa eso.

\- Por cierto, el vestido se te mancho de crema- dijo tomando una servilleta limpiando mi falda, ya que el nunca tomaria su pañuelo de seda para limpiar a una pobretona hija de "Los rechazados Rose"- Recuerda que la higiene aquí es importante y una sonrisa destacan el servicio de este restaurante. Espero que no me decepciones al igual que sus padres Señorita Rose- casi dejo caer el recipiente ante lo que dijo, pero apretó el agarre y sigo batiendo. Levanto la cabeza y sonrió.

-No se preocupe, todo en orden..."_Mon chauve"-_ respondo y lo ultimo lo dijo en frances en un susurro inaudible dándole la espalda, - en unos segundos atiendo la mesa cinco-le informo mientras le añado azucar a la batida.

El se retira y yo me apoyo de la meseta.

_**''No te olvides de una sonrisa deslumbrante Mably, una señorita siempre debe de lucir una. Delicada y sencilla es lo que nos define a las mujeres''**_**\- **recordar las palabras de mi madre cuando estaba "bien" me hacia sentir mejor en ciertas situaciones.

Tome mi delantal, lo amarre en torno a mi cintura, pongo la orden en una bandeja y me dirijo a la mesa cinco, ya el postre de tres leches estaba listo, así que mejor no lo hago esperar.

Paso mi vista por todo el local repleto de gente y voy a la mesa cinco, tratando de no tropezar con nadie.

-Aquí esta su orden, gracias por la espera y paciencia- colocó la orden con delicadeza sobre la mesa, organizando todo sin hacer ningún ruido, aunque si lo hago dudo que se escuche, pero mejor evito problemas.

-Gracias- dice el cliente con cierto sarcasmo y una voz grotescamente gruesa- Pensé que me iba a morir antes de poder comerme un misero postre-agrego después arrebatando los cubiertos que tenia en mi mano con rudeza.

Suspiro y sonrío nuevamente ante su actitud arrogante, vulgar y mal educada. Siempre aparece uno que otro salvaje por aquí.

-El tiempo de preparación lo dice en el menú, especifica 30 minutos, me tarde 15, si tanto le molesta esperar, pida otra orden de menos tiempo de preparación – hago la tipica reverencia de servicio y me retiro.

**Escucho al salvaje rabiar y maldecirme y decir una que otras vulgaridades. **

Me colocó detrás de una columna, me asomo y veo cuando prueba el primer bocado y deja caer el cubierto, haciendo que mi jefe se fuera corriendo hacia el, creo que me estuvo vigilando y tal vez me regañe...Ug, Esto afectara mi sueldo.

-¿Algún problema con la comida? -logro distinguir la voz del jefe.

-No, e-esto esta Exquisito- exclama y vuelve a comer como lo que es...Un salvaje.

Vuelvo a la cocina sonriente, siempre pasa esto, no e encontrado nunca a una persona que rechace mis postres.

-¡Finalmente!-Exclamo feliz porque ya termino mi jornada del lunes.

Salgo del local y de camino a casa la noche estaba malditamente siniestra y sin mentir, juro que algo me observa desde el bosque, pero mejor sigo caminando no quiero descubrir nada que no deba. Ahora que lo pienso, mis padres deben de estar agonizando de hambre, desde que les prohibí usar la cocina por aquel incidente del casi incendio que provocan al tratar de encender la hornilla.

Lilian Giselle Rose, mi madre. Antiguamente fue una vendedora de cosméticos naturales, tenia su propio laboratorio en casa ya que ella misma los elaboraba-**"**_**En ese tiempo teníamos dinero"**_**-**Gracias a la imperfección del ser humano, o como se clasificaría aquí este episodio, gracias a la envidia de una de sus dos ayudantes que no conozco por el momento-"cuando me entere de quienes son estarán en mi lista negra". Dichas ayudantes integraron en todos y cada uno de los nuevos cosméticos una flor venenosa llamada Crisantemo. La cual es una flor Esta protagonista de múltiples poemas dulces resulta, paradójicamente, nociva para el ser humano. La mayoría de las cerca de 200 especies de crisantemos pueden generarte reacciones alérgicas e inflamación dérmica.

Encontre dicha flor molida en varios ingredientes sin utilizar que ya de por si mi madre había reparado. El punto es que la maldita flor había causado una alergia tan grande que cuya cura costaba un sin fin de monedas de oro, lo que le acumularon un sin fin de deudas y demandas a mi madre.

Dejándola con mala reputación, traición y una presión psicológica tan grande que a perdido incluso el habla.

Por otro lado, mi padre Cristopher Auguste Rose, era un simple editor. Era el que imprimía y hacia varias de las noticias importantes de famosos y reportes importantes que se conocían en todo Londres bajo su nombre en periódicos como "Daily Graphic", que aun existe. Pero, ¿Qué paso con mi padre? Simple. Al ser como quien dice un reportero y como trato de abrirle los ojos a las personas de Londres y demostrarles la cruda realidad que el gobierno "pacifico" de la Reina Victoria no es mas que una mentira, pero claro eso se tenia que descodifica con los mejores agentes que nunca se dieron cuenta, pero porque llego a faltarle el respeto a su jefe superior...Como quien dice se sintió ofendido. Dicho jefe hizo que mi padre confundiera las paginas del periódico de un novato inexperto que nunca supo las reglas de la editorial e hizo que se hiciera una conmoción y confusión en medio Londres y como en Whitechapel donde mas se repartían esos diarios.

Siguió el mismo camino de mi madre a la desesperación por fases, hasta llego a ser alcohólico, pero como no había dinero para comprar mas tuvo que dejarlo...vaya método para dejar de ser alcohólico.

-Estoy aquí- dije quitándome los zapatos, ya que había llegado a la casa- Padre, madre ¿Dónde estáis?-pregunte caminando por el cuchitril de casa que tenemos.

Según me adentre en la pequeña casita, escuche unos ronquidos desde la sala para tres personas. Están tranquilos-viéndolos arropados hasta el cuello parecían tranquilos.

Al parecer el hambre no se hace presente cuando esta el sueño de por medio. Sin mas me dirigí al intento a cocina, pues carecía de muchas cosas; pero algo es algo. Mejor empiezo a cocinarles algo que si se despiertan y no encuentran que comer y solo estoy yo me comerán un brazo.

Arroz, frijoles y carne de res en cantidad fue lo único que pude cocinar con unos cuantos tomates que fueron los que utilicé para la salsa de la carne.

Al poco rato de ya tenerlo todo listo, cual perro atraído por el olor de la comida, se despertaron y sentaron en una alfombra que podría reconsiderarse como una reliquia para nosotros ya que tenía mucho tiempo con nosotros y una mesita de madera de tamaño mediano en donde coloque la comida.

-¿Cómo te...fue...en el trabajo?-pregunto con la boca llena.

-Bien...supongo-respondí mientras le limpiaba la boca con pedazos de tela que después tendría que lavar.

-¿Comer?- Pregunto mi madre en su intento a decir "¿Acaso no vas a comer?".

-No madre, recuérdate que trabajo en un restaurante y la comida que no se vende a veces me dejan comérmela- respondí.

-¿Muchos?-pregunto.

-Si madre, habían muchos clientes, creo que tendrán que ampliar el local en algún momento-respondí su otra pregunta a media para luego limpiarle la boca a ella y levantarme para ir a la cocina a lavar los platos, cuchillos, cucharas, cubiertos y demás instrumentos de cocina usados.

"_**Siempre tan feliz, deslumbrante e ignorante, ¿No crees que eres fuera de lo común siendo tan optimista?"**_**\- suspiro, ahí vamos otra vez.**

Extrañamente cada vez que tengo momentos de debilidad emocional, escucho en mi mente una extraña voz peculiarmente mente conocida y desconocida en mi mente, que como no se de quien es y como no me importan mucho las cosas e catalogado como _**"La voz de mi conciencia".**_

"_**¿No seria agradable, un hombro calido o alguien que te escuche en momentos como este?"**_\- pregunto la voz.

"No, no quiero y no necesito a nadie para que me consuele"-respondí en unos murmullos.

"_**¿Enserio? Porque te veo indecisa y tan débil"**_-esta voz es muy fastidiosa, parecen susurros directos en mis oídos, como si realmente alguien estuviera al lado de mi-_**"Hace no mucho tiempo, aquellas tres chicas te ofrecieron ayuda, no se aquellas que se hacen llamar tus amigas. O ¿acaso se te olvido?"**_\- el rechinar de mis dientes fue como un obvio no ante dicha pregunta estupida.-_**"hummm... al parecer no se te olvido, ellas te ofrecieron una gran ayuda monetaria para salir de esta miseria que te hace salir cada día sin importar el clima o si es de día o de noche, te consumes lentamente y no te das cuenta".**_

"..."

"_**¿Ves? Sabes que tengo razón, te quedaste en silencio. Cuando pierdas algo importante, te darás cuenta de lo que hablo...Ma petit Chaton"- **_después de eso no volví a escuchar la voz y a pesar de que estaba sorprendida, termine de lavar los platos y al rato también de limpiar la pequeña casa.

-Mably- escuche a mi madre detrás de mi lo que me hizo girar.

-¿Si?-la vi semi bailando y con una cara de frustración- ¿Qué pasa?

-Baño-con eso me basto, tenia ganas de hacer la numero "2" seguramente.

Salimos tomadas de las manos, pues era muy oscuro y había que ir a la aparte trasera de la casa porque ahí era que estaba el baño, ahí fue que me di cuenta de el por que quería que la escoltara.


	2. Darkness(parteII)

Ella estaba adentró haciendo sus necesidades y yo aquí afuera estaba que se me hacia pis encima. La noche era siniestra y el bosque cada vez se notaba más espeso, denso y oscuro. Al parecer la luz de aquella luna que descansaba en el cielo en el punto más alto de los cielos, sólo tenía un brillo muy discreto para aquel bosque.

Ahora que lo pienso, la luna y el sol tienen cada una un brillo especial. El sol tenía un brillo resplandeciente, una luz sin igual que iluminaba todo a su paso, pero que a su vez dejaba pequeñas sombras. Esas sombras que en el día tenían que esconderse, el Señor sol podía descubrir los secretos que aquellas sombras guardaban, la verdadera naturaleza de esas sombras estaban escondidas bajo la luz del sol.  
Sin embargo la luna tenía un ligero brillo, el brillo necesario y justo para que los bendecidos por su luz llegarán bien a su destino. Pero e aquí un problema, las sombras que se ocultaban por el sol, salen con la luna. es decir Las criaturas de la noche.

\\\_Sol es igual a luz, por lo que luna es igual a ¿oscuridad? ¿Eso quieres decir?_/ - No se, tal vez, pero el sol actúa de vez en cuando como antifaz para las criaturas de la noche.

Pero algo de todo esto es extraño, yo a pesar de todo me visualizo como "_una criatura de la noche_", ¿Por qué? Eso es algo que todavía no e descubierto, siempre e caminado bajo la luz del sol, de echo, mi trabajo siempre implica broncearme. Pero cuando es de noche, yo me siento atraída a todo lo oscuro, irreal e inexplicable. Aveces me gustaría sumergirme en aquellos secretos de la luna.

-Papel- escuche la voz débil de mi madre, el dichoso objeto necesario para cualquier "urgencia" humana que descansaba en mis manos. Se lo pase por debajo de la puerta y sinceramente no me hubiera podido imaginar con que se hubiese limpiado si yo no estuviera aquí, y ante ese pensamiento yo simplemente quiero explotar en risas.

Poco después ella sale del baño y se lava las manos en el lavadero.

\- Estas muy mimada- le dije esbozando una sonrisa burlona mientras esta se secaba las manos con un pequeño trapo dedicado a esa acción.

\- Tu...muy...feliz- contraataco a mis palabras, pausadamente, pero lo hizo.

\- Siempre madre, siempre estaré feliz a vuestro lado- dijo con un tono nostálgico.

Ella aprovecho para lavarse los pies y yo me recosté de la pared, cerré mis ojos y mi sexto sentido se activó con un olor. Era una fragancia floral que para colmo de los colmo parecía afrodisíaco para mis sentidos.

Me sentía calmada, relajada; como sí todos los problemas me fuesen despejados de mi espalda. Era cómo saborear por primera vez el chocolate dejando que este se disolviera en tu lengua, como ir saltando por el cielo despejado de nube en nube.

-Mably- me llama mi madre tomándome por el antebrazo, sacándome de mi aparente limbo exigiendo que la lleve a la casa de vuelta.

Entonces se volvió a agarrar de mi como sí fuera su escolta al altar hasta que llegamos a la casa. Pero yo la deje en la puerta y me di la vuelta, claro que ella me agarró antes de la manga de mi harapiento vestido.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto queriendo decir: "¿A dónde vas?"

\- Al bosque- respondí y esta me soltó y entro a la casa cerrando la puerta.

No había entrado completamente al bosque para escuchar un "Ven...Ven..." entonces en sí no eran especulaciones mías. El bosque realmente me estaba llamando y cómo sino fuera suficiente, el olor florar de hace unos minutos se había echo más fuerte por lo que no estaba en las condiciones de retractarme de adentrarme en el "Espeluznante bosque" y volver a casa.

Mis pies se movían solos sobre aquellas hojas, raíces, y/o tierra. La voz era cada vez más clara y para entonces ya me había dado cuenta de que era una voz masculina, ronca y extrañamente atractiva. Era una voz exquisita tanto así que hacia que se me engranujara la piel y me recorriera una corriente eléctrica por la columna vertebral.  
Estaba tan sumida en aquel olor, tan echa nada por aquel trance que las hojas que rozaban mi rostro no me hacían nada, ni siquiera algún cosquilleo.

Más tarde, después de no se cuánto tiempo caminando, el bosque y los árboles parecieron abrirme paso a un hermoso lugar. Un lugar que estoy segura que nunca hubiese sido capaz ni me hubiese imaginado que iría a encontrar.

Parecía un jardín que seguramente se encontraría en la parte trasera o central del palacio que tenía que ser la casa de la Reina.

¿Cómo es que algo tan hermoso podía encontrarse en un bosque tan tenebroso?  
Un Prado que parecía de hierbas recién cortadas se xtendia de manera circular de forma limitada en el terreno, habían cuatro caminos de tierra seca de color blanquecino muy cerca de catalogarse "piso" hasta la parte central de este en donde había ya un pequeño pero no menos hermoso, incluso creo que esto era lo más bello del lugar. Era algo separado, incluso creo que estos cuatro caminos no pudieron haberse dirigido a algo menos bello y majestuoso.

Era otro jardín dentro de un jardín, lo único que este tenía flores en diferentes tonalidades. Empezaba en rosas blancas, rosadas y rojas. Las rosas parecían recién rociados por algún manantial celestial que hacia que aquellos pétalos lucieran incluso más relucientes.  
Los cuatro caminos estaban decorados por pequeñas margaritas en los bordes, ahora que lo pienso, ¿No sería un delito que yo quisiera entrar verdad? Que alguien como yo entrara a un lugar que parecía haber sido construido a mano por los ángeles - sí es que existían- y que alguien de mi clase quisiera "profanarlo" ¿sería un delito?

\\\ _¿Por qué no entras de una cojonuda vez? Ya haz caminado hasta aquí, creo que esto sería tu recompensa_/- Por muy malo que fuese, yo creo que por esta vez mi conciencia tiene razón así que...

Entré y abandone la maleza de aquel bosque y me adentre a aquel jardín. Era incluso más fuerte aquel olor, incluso sentía como sí alguien me acariciara el rostro.  
Ese olor dulzón que encantaba mi alma a tal punto de llegar a lo más profundo de esta y quedarse allí, era la sensación más linda que había experimentado en toda mi vida y sin darme cuenta, ya yo casi estaba pisando con mis horrendos zapatos de mendigo aquel hermoso rosal. Así qué sin perder tiempo y son importarme que los tallos de estas tuviesen espinas, entre.

Admito que fue doloroso, admito que por un momento me arrepentí de entrar, admito que el dolor que sentía en la planta de mis pies, no fue nada porque cuando me acosté, ese dolor ya no estaba. Los rayos de esas rosas parecían haber desaparecido dejando a cambio los pétalos para que yo me acostara y agradecí mil veces a Dios por ello.

Incluso tenía ganas de cantar.

\\\_¿Por qué no? Estas sola aquí, no hay nadie que pueda escuchar tu ya de por sí_"hermosa voz"/.

-Creo que tienes razón- comente para mi misma y empece a cantar:

"_Flores incontables, envueltas en la luz_  
_mantienen sus ojos en la mañana sin vacilar._  
_Realmente nadie quiere que sea pura, pero..._  
_Es por las inútiles cosas que se llevan a los cielos,_  
_Pero con el todas estas cosas parecen insuficientes._  
_¡Actos pecadores!_

_Cuando abandone mi promesa de seguir hacia el futuro..._  
_Aunque encontré caminos para alejarme del dolor, el viento frío incluso sacude a los dioses._

_A cambio, debería buscar respuestas con pureza_".

Cada vez cada nota se hacía más baja y cada vez mis ojos se iban cerrando, al parecer hoy podría dormir sin tener que "soñar" con alguna pesadilla.

-Ya me voy- grite saliendo de la casa.

En la madrugada cuando los primeros rayos del sol me dieron en el rostro me las ingenie para llegar a salvo y no perderme en el camino a la casa. Después tuve que ir a bañarme en un río que había ya cerca de la casa, porque además de que tenía el olor a bosque impregnado en lo más profundo de mi piel, tenía algunos pétalos enredados en el cabello. No era que me importara pero había una "estética" que se tenía que mantener cuando se trabaja, así que me fui a dar ese baño y a quitarme el olor untando aquella loción no intoxicada que hacia mi madre, aún tenía varios frascos que no habían sido "modificados".

Estos tenían una esencia a uva, un delicioso olor a uva que a muchos clientes le gustaba y yo les mentía diciendo "pasar mucho tiempo en la cocina hace que se me pegue el olor comida".Mejor me apresuro, sino llegare tarde a mi primer trabajo.

También soy repartidora de periódicos, ¿Gran cambio no? De cocinera a repartidora.

Llegue a la imprenta unos diez minutos tarde.

\- Díez minutos tarde Rose- me replico llamándome por mi apellido mi jefe.

\- Disculpe mi tardanza- me excuse.

Mi jefe era uno de los más conocidos por toda el área de Londres, ya que de por sí "nuestro" diario era uno de los más leídos. El señor Thomas Daily era alto, flaco y de tez blanca. Tenía unos ojos verdes apagados decorados por unas espantosas ojeras por falta de sueño y quien sabe el porque sí quienes hacen realmente o es el amable señor Gilinski o soy yo. Este sólo se mofa de la gente trabajadora y se dedica a dar órdenes sin ningún tipo de coherencia, pero de todos modos se llena los bolsillos de monedas de oro y a nosotros la miseria.

\- Como sea, toma- me lanzo los periódicos, sin ningún tipo de importancia de que estos se estropearán, ¡Y como no! Si quien los echa a perder los paga. Gracias a dios que por mi experiencia atrapando platos de su posible suicidio a manos de algunas ayudantes ineptas del segundo restaurante en el cual tenía que trabajar al mediodía, atrape los periódicos en el aire- ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Ya largó, fuera de aquí! - grito sin disculparse, note que cuando atrape los diarios en el aire me miro mal.

Que señor más despreciable.

Antes de ir a la imprenta, los diez minutos de mi tardanza los había empeñado en un caballo. Gaste 10 monedas de oro en un caballo y eso señoras y señores es mucho. Eso es lo que gano en este trabajo de pacotilla, todo porque el dueño del establo donde voy y los alquilo me dijo que el caballo que suelo alquilar ya lo habían tomado y tenía que tomar ese porque los otros eran peores.

Entre los periódicos en la cesta y amarré dicha cesara al asiento del caballo. Pensé que cuando lo alquile este se portaría mal, pero me equivoque "Yami" no era como su nombre "oscuro". Sólo su pelaje, era un caballo negro en su totalidad, un negro reluciente- ahora me encuentro las diez monedas muy poco- era un caballo de paso fino, preparado a todo pulmón para equitación.

Y yo aquí usándolo para una simple entrega de periódicos.

Dure desde las 8:00am hasta las 11:30am por todo Londres...que caballo más rápido. Ya que entregar periódicos es asfixiante fue a un puesto de un vendedor ambulante conocido mío y compre unas cuantas manzanas y zanahorias para el caballo, yo fui a por un jugo natural.

\- Ven Yami, hay que llevarte con tu dueño- dije jalándole por las riendas para llevármelo al establo nuevamente después de que se comió todo lo que le compré. Cosa que no le gustó, empezó a jalar en mi contraria suavemente sin agresión diciendo "no" sin hablar, parecía un niño rabiando por un juguete de aquella famosa compañía Phamtom- Ten- le ofrecí otra zanahoria y el la tomo gustoso.

Empezó a masticarla y me miraba a mi mientras lo hacía. Entonces vi esa mirada tan triste, no quería que lo dejara, quería quedarse conmigo- le acaricié la cabeza sonriéndole mientras estábamos en aquel callejón ocultándonos del resplandeciente y no obstante fastidioso sol.

\- Vamos, si te comportas bien en la cocina tal vez te compre- dije y este se paró en dos patas i emitió un sonido muy parecido a "¡Wuju!".

Me lo termine llevando al restaurante, entré por la parte trasera con el y lo amarre a un barandas de hierro que había en la ventana por la que me solía asomar cada vez que necesitaba aire fresco. Este se quedo quieto.

\- No hagas ruido para que el dueño no te eche.

Después empece mi segunda jornada de trabajo como un esclavo, eso es lo que soy, una esclava del trabajo.

**Termine pagando 30 monedas de oro por el caballo, ya eran las tantas horas de la noche y ya podía irme a casa. Iba de camino a casa hasta que veo un color muy extraño en el cielo, era humo y lo peor era que provenía de mi casa.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tormento

Veía el humo a los lejos alzarse como una tormenta tiñendo al cielo de gris con aquellas nubes sucias. Yami relinchaba asustado e inquieto así que lo amarre lejos a un árbol donde se tranquilizo, fui corriendo en dirección a casa rompiendo el vestido harapiento que tenia para correr mejor.

Anhelaba que aquellas fuertes llamaradas no provinieran de mi casa, deseaba con todo mí ser que el olor a madera quemándose no fuera el de mi _adorado cuchitril _al que podía llamar hogar...Realmente deseaba que no fuera mi casa la que se estuviera incendiando, pero...**_Sí lo era._**

Entre corriendo sin importar que me quemara entre jadeos y tos a la casa, no podía ver nada con exactitud. Lo único que veía eran las rebeldes llamas alzándose por todos lados, la madera del techo empezaba a caerse. Tenia que encontrar a mis padres pronto.

-¡Papa! ¡Mama! –grite incontables veces sin recibir respuesta, ya me estaba resultando extraño y frustrante. No veía a nadie y no escuchaba a nadie. ¿Dónde rayos se habían metido mis padres? ¿Cómo se creo este incendio? Varias preguntas bombardeaban mi cabeza hasta que escuche un alarido en la parte trasera de la casa y me las ingenie para llegar ahí tratando de quemarme lo menos posible.

**_"_****_Devuélvete"_**

¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme algo así voz de mi conciencia? Puede ser mi madre o padre, inclusive ambos.

**_"_****_Escapa antes de que veas algo que no debes"_**

¡Que no voy a escapar!-grite a mi misma mientras corría y caí pegándome en la frente, me aturdí pero me volví a levantar. Me arrastre ya que me torcí el tobillo con la caída.

_-Que mujer mas tonta, ¿Enserio nos mandaron a asesinar a alguien tan insignificante?_

Escuche una voz gruesa y horrorosa proveniente de un hombre encapuchado, al parecer no venia solo. Peor yo solo quería ver en donde estaba mi madre y mi padre.

Ahí estaban ambos con sus manos entrelazadas en el piso acostados agonizando, al parecer se les dificultaba respirar pues sus estómagos subían y bajaban paulatinamente.

**_"_****_Sal de aquí mientras puedas" –escuche la voz otra vez, mi conciencia no me quería dejar en paz._**

Mi madre abrió un ojo y pudo verme y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios-mi corazón se estrujo haciendo mis ojos empezaran a lloriquear- **_Esos ojos _**no eran los mismos ojos de depresión, tristeza y traición que tenia...**Esos **ojos eran los ojos de cuando ella estaba bien, cuando me abrazaba, hablaba y jugaba conmigo, eran los ojos que siempre me miraban con cariño, inteligencia y amor.

-_Acabemos con esto rápido, nos están pagando para que acabemos con estos dos leprosos denegados de la sociedad- _dijo el otro hombre ahora escupiéndole a mi padre.

Padre ya no respiraba, padre ya no se movía, padre...**_Estaba muerto_**\- me tape la boca con mis manos sucias callando un alarido de tristeza y rabia, las lagrimas bajaban furiosas y rápidas por mis mejillas.

_-¿Sabes? Nos ordenaron no dejar posible salvación, tienen que morir definitivamente, lo que paso antes aun depuse de ambos haber perdido la fama, el dinero y muchas cosas mas no se suicidaron. Por eso nos mandaron a ejecutar, quieren __**que los descuarticemos.**_

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar al otro, ¿Nada de lo que le había pasado a mis padres fue algo tan simple como envidia? ¿Todo fue planeado?

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que los labios de mi madre se movían.

**_"_****_H=U=Y=E"_**=deletreo con sus manos pero yo no me podía mover.

Entonces desee haberme ido antes, quise correr a la velocidad de la luz, quise cavar mi propia tumba, quise...desaparecer.

Una espada de esgrima se clavo en la cabeza de mi padre haciendo que esta empezara a sangrar y entonces empezó a apuñalarle sucesivamente sin piedad...Una y otra y otra vez sin parar, haciendo que su cuerpo convulsionara.

Lloraba en silencio viendo toda la sangre como lluvia carmesí volaba por el aire y se esparcía en el suelo, tiñendo todo de rojo a su paso, volviéndolo todo un **infierno.**

Escuchaba los alaridos ahora de mi madre, el compañero del otro acababa de atravesar el estomago de mi mama con una larga y filosa espada, haciendo que borbotones de sangre salieran dispersos por el suelo y ella tosiera sangre.

-_¡Déjenme! –_la escuche gritar pero entonces me vio con disimulo y guardo silencio.

El hombre la pateo en donde el mismo le había atravesado y luego saco un revolver disparándole en la cabeza y más y más sangre salía. Su cuerpo cayó junto al de mi padre sin vida y ambos asesinos reían.

Vomite, vomite y llore y mi cuerpo reacciono. Salí corriendo de ese lugar a través de la casa en llamas causándome quemaduras, pero ese dolor no era nada al dolor que sentía mi corazón...Si acaso a estas alturas aun seguía vivo.

****3 meses después****

Los meses habían pasado y yo estaba en una esquina de uno de los callejones abandonados de Whitechapel, era de noche y mi cuerpo estaba apoyado en la panza de Yami. Yami y yo no las habíamos ingeniado para sobrevivir a este tormento, hambre, frío, soledad y sin hogar. Esa era nuestra realidad.

Ya no tenia trabajo, realmente nadie me quería dar trabajo, los rumores de que mi familia había sido asesinada habían corrido como pan caliente por todo Whitechapel y la gente se espantaba al verme y huía como si fuera una leprosa o como si tuviera la enfermedad mas peligrosa y pegadiza del mundo.

Me colaba en jardines para robar manzanas para Yami y para mi, el no se quejaba pero tampoco lucia feliz. Si yo estaba triste el lo estaba, si yo dormía el se quedaba despierto para cuidarme, si yo lloraba el relinchaba para que no lloraba. A pesar de que lo deje en un campo en donde podía quedarse y comer lo que sea, me siguió.

-Gracias- dije con la voz débil, el solo movió la cola sin fuerzas.

Me levante y fui a por mas comida, pero no para mi, sino para Yami. Estaba cruzando la calle hasta que escuche el rechinido de unas ruedas de algún coche raspar la tierra antes de chocar contra mí.

Yo mira al lado y vi al conductor gritándome que me moviera, pero yo no le entendía, solo lo miraba con unos ojos sin vida.

Entonces la puerta del coche en donde estaba el pasajero se abrió, seguramente el noble molesto de que no se movieran va a salir molesto a gritarme o a golpearme con su bastón. Tal vez un gordo o una mujer flacuchenta narizona.

-¿Mably?- escuche una voz aterciopelada llamar mi nombre y después a una joven de ojos ambarinos mirarme, unos ojos bastantes peculiares- ¿Pero que te a pasado querida amiga?- pregunto la voz mientras yo sonreía con ironía.

¿Un ángel en la oscuridad?


	4. Las tres nobles

Jessica:

-¡Padre!-grite furiosa, rabiosa e intolerante, era inaudito e inaceptable- ¡No puedes tomar esa clase de decisiones por tu cuenta! –le recrimine y el solo sentado en el sofá individual al lado de la chimenea moviendo su bigote disgustado porque interrumpía sus horas de lectura, ni siquiera me prestaba la más mínima atención. Recordé que él no reaccionaba ante los gritos, así que baje un poco el volumen - Aunque seas mi padre, no puedes tomar esa clase de decisiones sin considerarme aunque sea un poco, ¿Siquiera sabes cuánto va a afectar mi imagen ante las chicas del club de té de la nueva y restaurada Girls Weston College?- pregunte recordando que Weston College se había dividido en dos Instituciones una para hombres y otra para mujeres.

-Jessica…- me llamo mi padre con un tono tan glacial que me helo la sangre- Estas decisiones son tanto para tu bien como para el de la familia y si estas preocupada por tu posición, no te preocupes que tus _amigas _también irán contigo- me informo tras pasar la página del periódico aun sin mirarme.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente, padre?- pregunte sin entender todavía y vaya que eso era raro si era la prefecta de la Casa azul.

-Tus amigas Alexis Bennet y Lilith Lowell también están en el mismo _barco _contigo, así es como dicen los jóvenes de su generación ¿No? –pregunto y respondió al mismo tiempo con algo de humor a su manera, la clase de humor que no me gusta.

-No…- dije resignada, estaba sentenciada a sufrir.

Mis rodillas flaquearon y caí de rodillas al suelo sin temor a ensuciar mi vestido recién diseñado por Nina Hopkins, después me echaría sus reproches, pero ahora que me deje ser.

Pero sin embargo esa decisión me había dañado mi vida, mi manera de ser y de vivir, estaba totalmente desviado de mi forma de ser. No era yo para nada, nada de eso tenía escrito "Jessica Towne" en brillantina negra.

-¿Por qué Padre?- pregunte con voz dolida y el por primera vez en el día dejo el periódico para verme, sus ojos azules eran del mismo tono glacial de su voz y transmitían el mismo sentimiento, ¿Cómo es que alguien así podía ser mi padre?

-Entiende que, ya es momento de que empiecen a actuar y pensar como verdaderas nobles parte de los escudos personales de la reina Victoria. Ustedes tres se han tomado muy a la ligera la vida y se han olvidado de sus obligaciones como hijas únicas de sus familias o como hijas mayores en tu caso Jessica…. Lord Phantomhive ha sido muy amable al aceptarlas en su mansión para enseñarles la forma adecuada de servir a la reina- explico aflojando un poco la mirada, mirándome más como padre que como jefe- Solo estamos buscando que nuestra posición entre los escudos de lealtad suban y con eso nuestro status en la sociedad aristócrata, ¿Acaso quieres que seamos la burla?

-No-respondí con voz rasposa.

-¿Quieres seguir comprando vestidos lujosos, comiendo cosas de primera calidad y sobre todo asistir a Weston College?

-Si

-Entonces haz lo que te digo hija mía, ve con el Lord Phantomhive a pulirte como verdadera mujer de la nobleza.

-Está bien padre, no te deshonrare- dije con palabras firmes a lo que limpiaba mis rostro con mis manos enguantadas de satín color blanco, ahora me sentía apenada por mi reacción y comportamiento.

_Padre solo quería lo mejor para mí, así que debía hacerle caso._

Subí a mi cuarto a recoger mis cosas y mire por última vez lo que sería mi habitación además de mi última noche aquí. Mañana a primera hora un coche me llevaría a donde el _perro __**guardián de la reina**_. Pero de algo estaba segura, padre estaría orgulloso de mí cuando volviera, pondré a los Towne en el lugar más alto de los escudos de la reina.

(…)

-Lilith serénate- le dije a la más pequeña del grupo, ya llevábamos unos diez minutos juntas en el coche y su ánimo parecía empeorar cada segundo.

-¡¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan calmada?!... ¡Nos están quitando nuestra libertad!- se expresó a gritos dando toqueteos con sus uñas en el cristal protector del coche, luego empezó a hacer pucheros y puedo jurar que salía humo de sus orejas.

-Es nuestro deber, no se puede hacer nada- dijo Alexis extremadamente calmada lo que era muy contradictorio a su actitud. La prefecta de la casa verde siempre y digo siempre era alegre.

-¡Al-chan!- grito Lilith- ¡Te han lavado el cerebro a ti también! –la movió fuertemente por los hombros, estaba muy loca la duende hoy- Si _Mably _estuviera aquí no me importaría ir, después de todo ella es como la madre que nunca tuve y si me cuidaría, estoy segura de que si me rebanan un dedo ella sabría qué hacer y ustedes no…- luego se sumió en el lado que le correspondía mas que molesta y a punto de empezar a llorar. Me limite a no tocarla, capaz que me salte arriba como una gata molesta y Alexis solo la miraba triste, que pésimo ambiente había en este coche.

-Pero muy bien que te comes los dulces de la compañía Phantomhive- dijo Alexis o Al-chan al ver a Lilith destapar un pequeño frasco de mentas.

-¡Cállate!-respondió en respuesta con un leve sonrojo- ya no te voy a dar.

Lilith Lowell es la prefecta de la casa Roja de Girls Weston College, hija única de los Lowell quienes ocupan la tercera fila de los escudos de la reina, una buena posición. Es una de las mejores modelos de Nina Hopkins además de las más elocuentes poetisas de Weston, lo que ahora no parecía. Tiene diecisiete años, es de baja estatura y tiene el pelo lacio largo hasta la cintura de color rojo con un corte de coco delante lo que la hace ver terriblemente tierna. Sus ojos son de un color almíbar, labios rosados durazno y un cuerpo lindo para alguien de su estatura. Tenía un vestido color esmeralda strapless con vuelos que llegaban a las rodillas, estas estaban cubiertas por unas medias de malla color negro y unos zapatos de muñeca del mismo color con un lazo verde. Últimamente Nina estaba diseñando vestidos de muñeca. Lilith es una chica de gran corazón, tierna y algo salvaje cuando se lo propone, ella suele ser efusiva pero cuando entra en confianza.

Alexis Bennett era de los familiares directos de la reina Victoria, aunque el escudo de ellos estaba en la segunda fila, aunque ese dato de que es familiar directo está bajo llave pues ella nos lo conto porque nos tiene confianza y somos sus mejores amigas. Alexis es algo más madura y alta que Lilith a pesar de tener la misma edad. Su pelo es cobrizo largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, con leves ondulaciones y un brillo propio algo inusual. Su cuerpo era más esbelto que el de nosotras dos- es decir Lilith y yo- porque juega Cricket, después de todo es la prefecta de la prefecta de la casa Verde. Suele ser alegre y activa, pero hoy estaba seria y cerrada como una almeja, hoy no era nuestro día. Con respecto a su vestuario era un vestido azul rey que iba a la par con el de Lilith, aunque este iba de cuello de tortuga, que combinaba con sus ojos del color de la esmeralda, el vestido tenía un diseño que parecía ser el de las ramas de un árbol sin hojas, unas mallas negras en sus torneadas piernas y unos zapatos de tacón mediano.

Yo por otro lado, soy alta la más alta de las tres- Mably, Lilith y Alexis- y tengo dieciocho años. Los Towne ocupamos unos de los últimos puestos en la fila tres de escudos de la reina. Soy la prefecta de la casa azul y mi actitud es algo irritante según me han dicho, porque suelo tener cambios de actitud frecuentes, ¿Sino me aguantan para que se molestan en entablar una conversación conmigo? Algo así es lo que siempre cruza mi mente. Mi pelo es de un color marrón claro hasta los hombros con las puntas hacia arriba, mis ojos son azules pero no del tono glacial de mi padre, sino un azul cielo. Mi atuendo era negro en honor a la partida de mi hogar, largo hasta los tobillos de satín solo con un poco de brillantina en la parte de los pechos, que son de un tamaño normal, acompañado de unos zapatos de tacón bajos pero elegantes.

-Señoritas ya hemos llegado- nos avisó el cochero abriendo la puerta mientras nos ayudaba poco después a bajar.

Cuando nos bajamos del coche nos quedamos estupefactas con la inmensidad de mansión que poseía Lord Phantomhive. Escuchamos el "¡Arre!" del cochero y nos volteamos al ver como se iba, miramos nuestras maletas que eran tres por cada una- bueno por Alexis y Lilith yo solo había traído dos.

-Para el colmo tenemos que subir nuestras maletas, esto si es degradante- dijo Alexis algo agitada cuando subíamos las escaleras, tenían que subir tres escalones con dos maletas y devolverse a por la otra.

-¡Se me rompió una uña!- grito más que molesta Lilith al punto del llanto sacudiendo la mano en el aire.

-¿Necesita algún cuidado médico Mi Lady?- dijo un voz desconocida y femenina a lo que mire hacia la puerta al igual que Alexis, sin embargo Lilith miraba sus uñas.

-Más bien a una profesional que me pueda hacer una manicure, mis manos son sensibles y… ¡¿Pero quién diablos eres?!- grito dándose cuenta de que le había respondido a la mujer de la voz.

En la puerta principal estaba de pie una mujer que tiene la piel morena, con ojos rasgados de color índigo, y sus labios los tiene pintados de color violeta. Su pelo es de color morado, que lo tiene recogido a una larga trenza y atado con una cinta azul. Con un vestido largo y azul de limpieza, con mangas largas y un delantal blanco.

¿Una sirvienta? Pero si parecía una noble, además ¿y esa venda en su ojo izquierdo?

-Mi nombre es Hannah Anafeloz por hoy seré quien las instale, nuestros amos no están en la mansión todavía, estarán mañana aquí a primera hora- nos puso al tanto mientras que detrás de ella salían tres chicos gemelos casi más que idénticos que caminaban sincronizadamente tomando nuestras maletas- Ellos son Thompson, Cantebury y Timber otros sirvientes…síganme, ya es hora de la comida- entro a la mansión y las tres nos miraron las una a las otras con cara de _"¿Qué nabos pasa aquí?"_. Lilith termino de subir mientras se tapaba el dedo y las tres entramos juntas.

Si por fuera se veía grande es porque nadie la había visto por dentro,_ por alguna extraña razón habían dos banderas y pude explicar estaban los escudos de dos familias el de los __**Trancy **__y el de los __**Phantomhive. **__Había un rumor acerca de que la araña y el perro habían hecho una alianza, pero no pensábamos que era real hasta ahora._

_(…)_

Al día siguiente me levante a las 6:30am para comprar algún presente a nuestros tutores, según Hannah, El lord **Alois Trancy **también nos iba a enseñar unas cuantas cosas. Por eso decidí que les compraría a ambos jóvenes.

Thompson se iba a encargar de llevarme a la ciudad a comprar el presente por mandato de Hannah, por lo que Cantebury y Timber cuidarían de Alexis y Lilith.

Me vestí con un vestido color lila hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos bajitos del mismo color, ate mi cabello en una cola y me coloque un sombrero. Escuche unos toques en la puerta y y vi a Thompson con su cara neutral esperándome, salimos hacia el coche a lo que me ayudaba a bajar las escaleras- como todo un caballero.

-Tenga un buen viaje- me deseo Hannah haciendo una reverencia para luego cerrar las puertas.

Poco después íbamos de camino hacia la ciudad, ya las tiendas estaban abiertas y todo estaba lleno de gente que se movía de aquí para allá o eso podía ver por la ventanilla, aunque estábamos por los barrios bajos de Whitechapel, este no era nuestro destino pero teníamos que pasar por aquí para ir a la joyería.

Escuche el relinchar del cabello cuando el coche freno de golpe desestabilizándome del asiento, escuche a Thompson decir unas groserías y vi por la ventanilla que daba la vista hacia delante.

-¡Muévase!- grito Thompson molesto a una mujer que se veía harapienta.

Un momento…Esa… ¿Esa es?- entonces me desmonte del coche pisando las piedras mugrosas mirando a quien estaba delante de mí.

**_Era nuestra querida Mably._**

**_To be continue…_**


	5. Encuentro Parte: uno

Lilith:

Estaba inquieta en el patio que daba a la sala principal, literalmente no encontraba sitio, ya había recorrido la mansión completa arrastrando a Alexis conmigo-, esta era una mansión increíble queda recalcar. Creo que el doble de inmensa que la mía y ya eso es mucho decir.

-Ya tranquilízate un poco Lit, pronto llegara Jessica con tu golosina favorita-trató por enésima vez calmarme Alexis. Quien a juzgar por lo que me pedía se andaba comiendo las uñas pintadas de escarlata y cada vez que lo hacía le manoteaba la mano-. Por cierto, ¿ya probaste el té? ¡Esta exquisito!-grito tomando un sorbo del té del que hablaba en una delicada y refinada taza de porcelana.

-Sí, todo aquí es exquisito, y eso, que la tal Hannah cara de "no rompo un plato" dijo que no es de primera categoría y que todo lo que ellos hacen es de segunda categoría en comparación a lo que hacen los de primera que son los sirvientes de Lord Trancy y Phamtonhive...Ya no sé qué pensar de este lugar, me da escalofríos-susurre lo del final frotándome los brazos.

-¿También te diste cuenta? Yo pensé que estaba delirando y era la única que especulaba eso.-comento ella también por lo bajo, no sé por qué cuchicheamos pero estoy segura de que aquí las paredes escuchan.

-Bueno, bueno. Pero que hermosas presas nos acaban de encomendar, ¿no Ciel?-escuchamos desde lejos una voz masculina muy alegre y burlona, me gire a ver el dueño de la voz y mi corazón dio un brinco.

Era un chico alto de complexiones definidas, brazos y piernas largas así como sus dedos largos y delgados como los de un pintor. Su rostro parecía el de un ángel aunque sus ojos azules demostraban lo contrario. Era un azul cielo el que sus ojos destellaban, pero sobre estos se notaba algo peculiar: analizando, viendo, escrutando con la mirada a cada una. Labios finos al igual que su nariz perfilada, sus mejillas no eran llenas pero aun así tenía ganas de mordisquearlas.

Todo él me decía: Peligro.

-No empieces desde ahora con tus coqueteos Trancy. Esto es trabajo, no uno de tus juegos extraños e infantiles-comentó el joven a su lado y viendo de reojo a Alexis se quedó anonada igual.

El chico al lado del rubio cara de ángel, estaba uno de pelo y ojos azules aunque en su ojo derecho reposaba un parche-tiene estilo el chico numero dos que es el perro guardián de la reina, ¿eh? Alto y fornido, la elegancia emanaba por sus poros junto a un aura que decía "no me toques".

Interesante.

-Mucho gusto, estamos muy agradecidas con ustedes por considerar "educarnos". Mi nombre es Alexis Bennett, ella es Lilith Lowell-hablo Alexis acercándose extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con Lord Phamtonhive y este la tomo y acerco sus labios a la parte frontal, beso justo en sus nudillos expuestos a través del guante de satín. Pude ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas a lo que retiro su mano.

-El gusto es mío, soy Ciel Phamtonhive, aunque supongo que ya lo saben-dijo con una casi inexistente sonrisa.

-Alois Trancy-se presentó el otro a mi lado, ni siquiera me percate cuando se colocó a mi lado. Deje escapar un pequeño grito cuando me jalo y estampo sus labios en mi mejilla, seguro parezco un tomate.

-Lilith-sonreí aun ya cuando me habían presentado.

-¿Les gustaría pasar al comedor a degustar el desayuno?-hablo Lord Phamtonhive ofreciéndole su ante brazo a Alexis y esta se sujetó inmediatamente en un gesto delicado.

Con que sacando tu lado amoroso a un desconocido, espera a que llegue Jessica-ya me salió el lado diabla.

Al poco rato de estar en la mesa se escucharon unos cuantos pasos, parecían de varias personas, seguro Jessica.

Y ahí estaba con la cara más pálida que un papel.

-Chicas...Les tengo noticias-dijo y Alexis y yo nos levantamos rápidamente caminando hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Alexis preocupada mientras tomaba un pañuelo que siempre mantenía escondido en algún lugar de su cuerpo y limpiar unas cuantas motas de polvo esparcidas en su rostro.

-¿Te asaltaron que estas tan sucia?-pregunte un poco asustada, ya me estaba aterrando la expresión de su rostro.

Ojos totalmente abiertos y pupilas dilatadas, sus labios temblaban ligeramente al igual que sus manos.

-Disculpe joven ama, pero la chica ha desaparecido-interrumpió el mayordomo que se fue con Jessica.

-¡¿Dónde está?!-volvió de nuevo en un parpadeo a su semblante anterior, empezó a zarandear al chico de cara neutral que decía "No lo sé, no lo sé". De pronto rasgo su vestido por el lado del muslo izquierdo.

-¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a tu vestido favorito?!-gritamos Alexis y yo a todo pulmón sorprendidas y estupefactas por la manera en que desgarró el vestido.

Entonces como si no fuera poco unos gritos fuera de la casa.

-¡Suelta a Yami, suéltalo!-era una voz femenina que sonaba enferma y débil, pero aun así era imponente.

-¡Mably!-grito Jessica y por un momento me paralicé, aunque no fui la única ya que la piel de Alexis parecía de piedra ahora por la sorpresa. Entonces salió corriendo hacia los jardines donde se escuchaban que provenían las voces.

La seguimos corriendo, ¿Mably estaba aquí?, ¿enserio? De pronto me sentía feliz y algo preocupada, su voz sonaba diferente.

¿Cómo se verá? ¿Seguirá igual que antes?

Quiero ver su sonrisa y sus ojos amables que siempre desprenden ese calor especial y familiar. Su voz cálida y a la vez ronca con ese toque de misterio que te hace estremecer.

Sus concejos y ¡¿Cómo no?! Sus postres, los mejores de todo Londres que de un solo bocado dejan a cualquiera babeando-electrizantes y llenos de cariño.

-Joven señorita, ¿sería tan amable de encontrarse con las jóvenes aprendices de nuestros amos?-pregunto un joven alto con gafas de mirada severa hacia mi amiga.

A continuación volví a escuchar el atemorizante sonido de tela desgarrándose y en efecto, era Alexis quien ahora imitaba a Jessica-otro vestido elegante y refinado echado a perder- saltó la baranda haciendo relucir puesto de perfecta de la casa verde y dejó a Ciel-que seguro iba a ser su conquista del mes-con la boca abierta ante la agilidad de Al-seguro no se lo esperaba.

-¡No te atrevas tu a ponerle un dedo a nuestra Mably!-grito furiosa tomando una pala que usaba un rubio cara de niño, quien cayo hacia atrás sorprendido cayendo en el hoyo que había cavado.

Mably acariciaba la cabeza del caballo, susurrando unas cuantas palabras para calmar al dichoso equino color carbón que movía su cola inquieto.

Alexis, Jessica y yo estábamos más cerca viendo la escena horrorizadas por la apariencia de Mably.

El retrato de ella en mi cabeza se habia hecho añicos con lo que mis ojos observaban.

Mably estaba demacrada y toda desaliñada, para no decir delgada. Había perdido su figura que hacía que cualquier noble de alta categoría se desnucara para verle. En cambio teníamos a una chica flacuchenta muy, pero muy cerca de la anorexia de ojos inexpresivos y debajo de ellos unas bolsas un poco más oscuras que su piel. Para el colmo tocando a un caballo mugroso.

-Mably suelta ese caballo y ven-exigí tomándola del brazo con fuerza intentando separarla del caballo que ahora estaba quieto, igual de desnutrido que la dueña. Pero ella guardo silencio, esperando a que explicara el porque del agarre sin mirarme - Suelta ese caballo mugroso y desnutrido y ven conmigo. Ahora comerás y tomaras un baño, ven y deja que lo lleven al matadero-agregue y la mirada que me dedico me hizo soltarla como si me hubiera metido la mano en fuego.

Me dedico una mirada rabiosa y tajante, una de esas miradas que te hielan toda la sangre dejándote estática. Ella nunca me había dedicado una mirada de ese tipo, quería echarme a llorar en el suelo como una niña porque no entendía a que se refería.

Nadie me habia mirado de una forma tan fría.

-¡No te atrevas a decir nada, ustedes no saben que ha pasado!-grito con voz prepotente poniéndose roja.

-Mably cálmate...-dijo Alexis acercándose pero la mencionada alzo la mano deteniéndola en el acto.

-No te me acerques. Ustedes...me abandonaron por sus fiestas de té y vestidos de última moda-escupio las palabras aniquiladoras con repudio mirándonos a todas con asco-. Ustedes no han estado nunca cuando las necesite, pero sin embargo yo sí, ¿y saben qué? No me sorprende de ustedes que solo se preocupan por sí mismas y nunca han tenido que hacer nada, ni siquiera han tomado decisiones por su cuenta... ¡No tienen por qué hablarme como si me conocieran! ¡HIPÓCRITAS!-grito antes de que sus pupilas se achicaran aún más y perder el equilibrio para caer al suelo inconsciente en los brazos deAl.

¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!


	6. Encuentro Parte dos

-Jessica, ¿Cómo está?-pregunto Alexis parada con el vestido aun rasgado, ignorando que estaba llorando a mares en una silla.

Desde que Mably cayó en la inconsciencia, Claude el mayordomo de Lord Alois la traslado a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes-a puro rechinado de dientes, no quería cargar a una vagabunda, le escuche decir-. La cargo como una muñeca, la dejo suavemente en la cama, pero se retiró quitándose los guantes. Que hombre más basura.

Ella ahora estaba durmiendo con la respiración discontinua, era como si la atormentaran hasta en sus sueños y sus cejas estaban juntas haciendo una expresión dolorosa, sus labios temblaban también.

Me destrozaba el corazón verla así.

Yo nunca la había visto tan demacrada y débil. Por eso estoy como estoy ahora, por eso dije aquellas cosas tan crueles pensando que hacía lo correcto y por eso me debatía en si los gustos de ser noble me había dominado y lo que había escupido ella con las pocas energías que tenía minutos antes era cierto.

Creo que las chicas piensan lo mismo, ya que solo hemos intercambiado unas cuantas palabras.

Nunca el aire se sintió tan incómodo como ahora entre nosotras, jamás nos habíamos sentido...abatidas con la presencia de la otra, sin embargo ahora era diferente.

Alexis en la ventana, Jessica al lado de la cama sentada en una silla sosteniendo la mano de Mably y yo en un sillón hundida justo al lado de la puerta limpiando mi nariz con un pañuelo de algodón.

-Madre...Padre-escuchamos decir por segunda vez a Mably.

Estábamos preocupadas y aterradas de saber la razón del por qué se encuentra en ese estado. Sebastián, el mayordomo de Lord Ciel había salido en busca de información por mandato de Ciel. Al parecer a él le dio curiosidad la escena que se desato en su patio.

Unos leves toques se escucharon en la habitación y poco después entro Hannah, se inclinó y dijo:

-Mi amo Alois les manda a decir que Sebastián ha llegado con la información y que pueden pasar a su oficina, ubicada en la segunda planta a recogerla.

Sin más que decir se retiró cerrando la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, Alexis y yo nos ofrecimos para recoger la información y dejar a Jessica patrullando el estado de Mably hasta que despertara de su "sueño"-o quizás pesadilla.

De camino a la oficina del rubio cara de ángel Alexis se animó a decir algo.

-Tiene razón-confeso simple-. Nosotras la habíamos abandonado y no sabemos por lo que paso...Te engañara si te dijera que no estoy asustada, ¡quiero decir! ¡Solo la quería abrazar y me partió en dos como un rayo con lo que me dijo!-grito y tome su mano, ella la apretó en respuesta. Sus labios temblaban así que los mordió, desapareciendo de a poco el color carmesí de estos.

-Te entiendo, fuimos muy...desconsideradas-concluí la conversación cuando llegamos a la oficina.

Alois estaba con las manos entrelazadas debajo de su barbilla y una sonrisa lobuna ocupaba sus labios.

-Bienvenidas a mi oficina, pequeñas desconsideradas-saludo riéndose, ¿en serio disfrutaba de esta situación?

Su oficina tenía poca luz ya que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa. Una alfombra negra cubría el suelo y un tapiz rojo vino las paredes. Varios libreros y un escritorio que iban al mismo estilo. En una esquina había un dibujo de una araña que amenazaba con salir del lienzo en cualquier momento por lo realista de la imagen.

Me sonreía de una manera altanera, descubriendo en la duda de mis ojos que trataba de hacerme la fuerte.

Pero si será maric...No Lilith, esas no son palabras de una señorita.

-Gracias por ayudarnos a conseguir información aunque esperábamos que llegara mañana no en cinco minutos-admití acercándome a su escritorio, evadiendo el tema.

-Digamos que Sebastián tiene sus métodos-comento mientras me miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules.-Ahora bien, ya yo leí la información que se encuentra en esas hojas y antes de que las revisen quisiera saber... ¿si realmente se quieren traumar con lo que hay ahí?-pregunto esperando nuestras respuestas.

-Aunque seamos de corazón débil queremos que saber que le ha pasado a nuestra amiga-respondió Alexis.

-Yo que tu no le diría amiga a alguien que me rechazo de esa manera-comento Alois y Alexis solo se mordió el labio tratando de al igual que yo no soltar una grosería.

-Gracias por preocuparse-agradecí arrebatando los papeles de sus manos y saliendo de la oficina arrastrando a Alex conmigo.

La escuchaba maldecir en susurros a Alois en lo que llegábamos a la habitación. Cuando entramos vimos a Jessica acariciando el cabello largo y plateado de Mably. Aún dormida se podía apreciar su belleza, aun tan demacrada se podía ver lo que ella era antes y lo que podía volver a ser con nuestros cuidados.

Y lo que podríamos ser con los de ella.

-Tenemos la información, ¿debemos de leerla ahora o cuando despierte?-pregunté y Jessica se levantó, convoco a un ama de llaves a través de un extraño sistema de campanas en la pared. La chica que llego respondía al nombre de Maylene. Una pelirroja de largo cabello atado en dos colas altas, llegaba a la mitad de su espalda y lindos ojos marrones, aunque los escondía con unos lentes circulares. Se notaba algo inquieta, tenía la misma estatura que yo.

\- ¿En qué puedo servirles?-pregunto.

-Vigila hasta que Mably se despierte, cuida de ella. Volveremos en veinte minutos-respondió Jessica y la joven entro a quedarse parada al lado de donde descansaba Mably.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación que le habían asignado a Jessica. Era más grade que la mía y tenía decoraciones de color azul con un escritorio de estudio de mármol junto a una silla del mismo estilo.

-Bueno, siéntense en la cama en lo que desmenuzo esto-ordeno mientras colocaba los papeles en el escritorio, empezó a leer mientras Alexis y yo intercambiábamos palabras acerca de que íbamos a hacer para el nuevo campeonato de Croquet regional, nos tocaba enfrentarnos a South Weston, otra escuela para mujeres situada muy cerca de la nuestra.

No nos habíamos dado cuenta de cuando Jessica se había levantado y apoyado de la ventana, ambas manos en el cristal mirando hacia el suelo, totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos. Alexis y yo intercambiamos miradas confundidas mientras esperábamos a que nos contara.

-Oh por Dios, Mably-soltó en un murmullo vimos unas gotas y perderse en la alfombra inmediatamente nos levantamos.

-Jessica...-susurro Alexis sentándola en una silla, estaba aún en "su mundo interno"-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto después, yo limpiaba sus lágrimas con mi pañuelo.

-Esto es más de lo que ella pudo manejar, por Dios. Rechazo, abandono, hambre, frio, vagabunda, sin trabajo, asesinatos...Todo eso junto, desde sus padres hasta ella-respondió y ambas, Alexis y yo nos horrorizamos- . Y parece que todo fue planeado, ella ha estado mucho tiempo así, más de lo que creemos, incluso cuando estuvimos juntas...Ella sufría en silencio en lo que nosotras bailábamos el Vals-se levantó furiosa jalándose los pelos y fuimos a detenerla. Pero rechazo nuestro toque-. Ella está en las de ganar con rechazarnos...Dios, no puedo creer que me deje cegar por la vanidad y los gustos banales.

Alexis fue a abrazarla cuando colapso en el suelo en lágrimas, aunque no tardo en seguirla con el mismo llanto. Yo solo me senté con la cabeza gacha, yo solía ser la más sentimental del grupo...Pero, por alguna razón creo que eso no remediara nada.

-Entonces... ¿Mably no tiene a nadie?-indague un poco más y ahí fue cuando las lágrimas bajaron por mí ya de por sí rosadas mejillas.

Pensar que una chica joven y llena de vida como lo era Mably había perdido todo era más desastroso y era aún más doloroso recordar lo que decía porque tenía razón.

(...)

-Come-dijo Alexis a Mably que había despertado hacía media hora y se negaba a probar un bocado de un banquete que había preparado Sebastián, uno de los dos mayordomos cabecillas.

-¿Cómo no sé qué esta envenenado?-pregunto mirando a Alexis de manera despectiva con sus ojos lila. Aunque no distinguía el lila del gris oscuro que eran sus ojos.

-De acuerdo-suspiro Alexis, chasqueo los dedos y Jessica y yo abrimos la boca de ella a la fuerza a la vez que Alex le daba un bocado de lo que era el estofado que había preparado Sebastián. Pataleo pero en cuanto lo probo se quedó quieta y empezó a masticar mirándonos mal a todas a lo que soltamos una risilla-. Sigues siendo una glotona.

-Me alegro que a la joven...Rose le haya gustado mi estofado-entro Sebastián a la habitación retirando el carrito que antes estaba lleno de comida.

-Te equivocas, tu estofado no es perfecto-comento Mably y Jessica, Alexis, Sebastián y como no yo, nos quedamos boquiabierta-. Uno: el pollo no estaba lo suficientemente dorado. Dos: la cebolla no quedó transparente como debió de haber quedado. No me extraña de un Romeo con traje de cola-termino su argumento y los ojos de Sebastián examinaban el rostro de Mably con cierto interés.

-Es increíble que una lady de su categoría tenga tales conocimientos acerca de la comida. Además de una lengua como la suya, tan gustativa-comentó con su mano enguantada en la barbilla.

-No la subestimes, Mably era una de las mejores cocineras en "Plateau" uno de los restaurantes de Londres más elegantes y costosos-informe a Sebastián.

-Era, me despidieron en cuanto sabotearon los cosméticos de mi madre y despidieron a mi padre-interrumpió Mably con una sonrisa falsa.

-Oh, qué extraño. Si eras una de las mejores cocineras no debieron expulsarte-indago Sebastián en la conversación volviéndola más incómoda, escuche un suspiro antes de que soltara su respuesta nuestra amiga.

-No es "extraño". Es más bien entendible e insignificante. En cuanto mi familia quebró creyeron que mi presencia traería mala fama al restaurante y me sacaron, pero con ello la clientela disminuyo, me alegra un poco eso...Después de todo, ganaban mucho con mis platillos y me pagaban poco, tal vez me hicieron un favor-me quede boqui abierta, por lo general Mably respetaba a sus mayores y Sebastián aunque fuera por poco le pasaba-. Aunque lo mío era la repostería y mejor me ahorro los detalles del Mousse de Limón que preparaste, no te quiero hacer pasar una vergüenza.

Le dio un sonoro sorbo al té haciendo que Sebastián achicara un ojo con repulsión, eso lo hizo a propósito ya que ella se sabía modales-ademas que con lo ultimo que dijo logro que al perfecto mayordomo le saliera una vena. Ella solía ser la viva imagen de la etiqueta y protocolo aun llevando ropa barata.

-Ahora bien, debo agradecer los cuidados-se levantó como si no hubiera estado postrada por tres horas y totalmente desnutrida-. Les pagare un día de esto lo que he consumido.

-Jo~, ¿crees realmente poder pagar todo lo que ha ingerido? Yo que tu vomito si realmente quieres pagar-escuche la voz de Alois detrás de mí, y ahí estaba apoyado en la pared con Ciel a su lado que le dio un codazo.

-Eso fue muy descortés de tu parte Alois-reprocho Ciel al rubio que solo se encogió de tiene que preocuparse por nada, todo está bajo control, la podemos hospedar aquí unos días y darle unos cuidados extras a su caballo, por cierto acabo con casi toda la comida de nuestros caballos.

Ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada disculpándose.

-Gracias por todo, pero debo negarme. Mis...reglas, sí, mis reglas no me permiten aceptar lo que usted me ofrece.

-¿Por qué? Necesito una respuesta-demando Ciel.

_-Porque usted no gana nada con mi estancia aquí-Alois y Ciel levantaron sus cejas impresionados y Sebastián escondió su sonrisa. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo testaruda que era ella._

_-Ya veo, a ti no te gustan las cosas que son gratis-concluyo Alois y mi amiga asintió-¿Por qué? A todo el mundo le gustan las cosas gratis._

**_-Yo no soy todo el mundo-confeso mi amiga y aguante la risa cuando vi como casi se cae Alois ante su declaración-. Las cosas gratis siempre vienen con letras pequeñas._**

_Ciel, el mismísimo Ciel Phamtonhive empezó a reírse como un maniático sosteniendo su estómago. Mi amiga dio un paso hacia atrás un poco confundida mirándole con curiosidad._

-Sebastián-llamo Ciel a su mayordomo y no nos percatamos de cuando estaba a su lado haciendo una reverencia-. Consigue otro traje de ama de llaves, esta chica será la ama de llaves personal de estas tres. Les hará falta la actitud de esta chica...es una orden.

_-Yes, my Lord-_ se retiró rápidamente y nosotras gritamos felices pero por alguna razón Mably no estaba igual.

-Entonces trabajare para ustedes...-comento por lo bajo mirando a Ciel.

-Si...

-¿Me pagarán?-pregunto más interesada en el dinero.

_-Claro, las cosas no son gratis ahora que nos ha especificado tus reglas, señorita Rose. Espero probar algún día uno de tus postres-respondía mientras abría las puertas con una voz elegante._

-No puedo-dijo y Ciel la miro extrañado-. Yo no soy su sirvienta, sino de ellas.

El negó con la cabeza dejándonos solas de nuevo.

-Gracias por darme trabajo-agradeció inclinando su cabeza como si fuéramos unas desconocidas.

-No tienes que agradecer, fue todo idea de Ciel-dije ocupando su lado, la abrase fuertemente y sentí como se le erizo la piel ante el tacto. Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho ya que desgraciadamente era más pequeña que ella. Aunque gracias ello podía escuchar su corazón latir lo sabemos todo.

Ella trago duro y sentí como un alarido se escapaba de su garganta, las chicas se acercaron también abrazándola.

-Puedes llorar Mably, mañana será un nuevo día y empezaras otra vida. Pero hoy llora y mañana olvida, desahógate. Estamos aquí y prometemos no abandonarte-dijo Alexis y los llantos no tardaron en llegar, nunca me había escuchado algo más triste y desgarrador como lo era el llanto de Mably.

¿Qué les parecío? Comenten. L s amo.

Lo que viene esta para morirse.


End file.
